Death Wish
by urcoolcarrie
Summary: Bella didn't jump off the cliff for recreational purposes-she was trying to commit suicide. Will Alice come in time to save her? Rated T. Please Read and Review! I don't own anything! Stephenie Meyer Does! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Suicide

**Authors Note: Thanks to halo chic!! You have been such a great help with the editing process!!**

**Summary: Bella didn't jump off the cliff for recreational purposes-she was trying to commit suicide. Will Alice get there in time to save Bella? Set in New Moon.**

**Please read and review!! :)**

Bella's Point of View:

Here I was, at the top of the cliff, ready to die.

It had been almost a year since _he_ left, and I couldn't stand it any longer. Yes, I had Jacob to comfort me, but that just wasn't doing its job. I needed to feel the comfort that had long since left my soul. I needed to feel like I belonged. I needed to feel whole.

I had tried so many things to try to get myself to forget, none of which had succeeded. I still remembered, very clearly, the faces of my could-have-been family. My heart started to rip apart as I thought their names- Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. I let out a soft cry as my chest shredded to pieces as I thought the name of my one true love. Edward.

I stared down into the crashing waves at the bottom of the rocky wall. I could smell the salty aroma of the water as a few drops from the crash made its way back into the ocean. The wind caressed my face as it whipped through my hair. This was it. My last hope at ever feeling loved again. Maybe God would love me, and if He didn't, and I went to hell, I wouldn't care. Anything was better than this horrible world in which no one cared for me. That awful day in forest flashed through mind. It took a great deal of effort on my behalf to realize that no one ever had. Not even Edward. He never really loved me. I was just a childhood toy that eventually got thrown away; someone that no one would miss.

As tears began to stream relentlessly down my cheeks, I stood up, looking at the black water before me.

Then, I jumped.

I spun in the strong wind as I let go of all that was left of me. While I was falling, I realized that I no longer had to hold onto my feelings that had kept me grieving for so long. I was free. At that thought, I screamed at the top of my lungs the words that I had kept inside my heart all these months.

"I love you, Edward!"

Just then, I hit the icy water. I opened my mouth, allowing the salty water to rush down my throat and into my lungs.

I smiled. I knew that I was dying, and the fact that I would soon be in a better place filled me with contentment. All I saw were the golden eyes, the sharp features, and the loving smile of my one love.

I closed my eyes and sighed, finally happy.

* * *

I know it was short, but this chapter needed to be all on its own. Don't worry-there's more to come!! Please review! It helps a lot!


	2. Fate

**Authors note: Thanks to those who reviewed! you rock!! **

**I totally forgot to put a disclaimer for the last page, so here it is: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Enjoy!!**

Edwards Point of View

I glanced at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time today. It had only been five minutes.

Time seemed to move slower than it ever had in my long life. Every second away from my love's arms was an eternity away from myself.

I sat here, with my head against the brick wall that was behind me, with my eyes tightly shut. I thought about how much longer I could take this emptiness. Not much, I assumed.

As I pondered this thought, I felt a soft buzz in my pocket. I didn't move for a long moment, wondering whether or not to answer it. After just a few vibrations, I decided that Carlisle might need me, and flipped open the small, silver phone.

"What," I said.

"Edward, it's me. Look, there's something I need to tell you."

"What do you want Alice?" I grumbled. I hated talking to such a lively person when all I wanted to do was snake into a hole and die.

"It's about Bella, Edward."

I couldn't speak. At first I wanted to yell at Alice. What had she done? She told me that she wasn't going to watch Bella for any reason whatsoever. But I thought better of it. She knew I didn't want to talk to anyone unless it was a complete emergency. She realized what my silence meant, and continued.

"I swear I wasn't keeping dibs on her. I'm just so attuned to her, and-"

"What's wrong, Alice?" I interrupted her. She was trying to make me soft so that the result wouldn't hurt as bad. I wanted her to get to the point.

"I saw Bella jumping off a cliff, and decided to go after her."

I was already on my feet and running as fast as I could.

"Is she alright?" I whispered.

Alice spoke in a soft, dismal voice. "Just meet me at the Forks Hospital. I'll fill you in when you get here."

The phone line went dead.

It took me forever to get a stupid plane. It seemed as if everything going to Forks was behind schedule. Finally, I boarded the plane and began the long ride home.

I was soon at the hospital, where Alice along with everyone other that Carlisle were in the small waiting room just off the emergency area.

I went straight for Alice. From the look on her face, I could tell that my face looked terrified.

"What happened? Where's Carlisle?"

"Carlisle is with Bella," Alice answered calmly.

"Well where's Bella?" I half yelled.

Emmett pulled me to a chair and held me down tightly, using his hands as restraints on my shoulders.

"Edward, listen. Bella is in the emergency room. We don't know what is going on. Carlisle hasn't told us anything, and things are changing too fast for Alice to see it. Just calm down."

As Emmett finished, he pried my fingers from the chair's arms. I took a couple deep breaths, and reluctantly folded my arms across my chest in an attempt to not break any furniture.

Suddenly a rush of calmness swept over me. I looked up at Jasper, who was across the room with Rosalie, and mouthed a weak "thank you." Jasper smiled and nodded.

After a while, I felt Emmett leave my side and walk toward Rosalie. Alice soon followed, and went to the chair next to Jasper.

I sighed and headed to the farthest corner and turned a chair around to face the wall. As I sat down, I collected my face in my hands and started to sob tearless, soundless cries. I needed to see Bella. I hadn't seen her in so long, and the thought of that first sight being of her in a hospital bed, crippled because of something I did, made me cringe. Seeing Bella hurt was the worst image that I could place in my head. I shook the thought away, wishing it wasn't true. That everything was going to be ok.

Just then, Carlisle came through the door. He walked to my side and answered my unspoken question.

"Bella's on life support. We have emptied most of the water from her lungs, but she's still not breathing on her own. To tell you the truth, we don't know if she'll make it."

The room went silent. I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, trying to assemble what he had just said.

"Where is she?" I finally asked, barely a whisper.

Carlisle gave me an understanding look before leading me out of the waiting room and down a long, green and white hallway. The smell of Purell, latex gloves, and human blood swirled through my nose. Ugh. Blood. I realized then that I hadn't hunted for a very long time, and I would be going into a room where the most delicious smelling human to ever walk the earth was lying. I silently wondered if Carlisle had cleaned up all the blood I was sure Bella had spilled.

As I eagerly reached for the door handle, Carlisle put his hand on mine, squeezed it, and swiftly maneuvered himself back down the hall without a word. With that, I gently pushed the door out of the way.

I stood in the doorway for a few moments, taking in the scene that was laid out before me.

The room was a dull gray. The light streaming through the small window on the right side of the room made a slight spotlight on the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

Bella was lying on a white, uncomfortable looking bed. Her face and arms had dozens of tubes poking out of them. Her legs were covered by a light sheet, but judging by the upper half of her body, they too would be covered in bruises.

I quickly made my way to the side of the bed, gently taking Bella's face in my hands. I carefully stroked the top of her soft, purple eyelids. She looked so peaceful.

This was really Bella. My true love. The one whom I had hurt in every possible way. I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. Why had I left her? To protect her? Well, that obviously didn't go as planned. She was dying. I could feel it.

Carlisle quietly knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"What happened to her?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of my love's face.

"She couldn't take it anymore," she started, talking quietly. "What we did to her never quite settled in."

I tore my eyes away from Bella to stare into Carlisle's eyes. He was beside me now, and when I made the movement he place his fatherly hand on my shoulder.

"She attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff," Carlisle said regretfully.

"What? I don't understand." My hands started to tremble as I felt my voice start to rise. "Why would she do that?"

"She wasn't happy. Edward, look at me," he said, for I had turned my head and started to growl. "Calm down. You need t-"

"You tell me that my existence is the reason she tried to end her life, all because of something I did, and then turn around and expect me to CALM DOWN?" I bellowed. My hands were balled up at my sides, and as I finished, I felt my teeth clench together in an audible snap.

"Just listen to what I have to say, Edward! We have more important matters to discuss." Carlisle's eyes were wide with rage. He stared straight at me, his lips pulled ever so slightly back, showing his teeth.

I pulled up a chair and took Bella's right hand in both of mine.

I took a couple deep breaths. "I'm sorry, continue."

Carlisle turned to grab a chair and sat down next to me. When he spoke, it was in a hushed voice.

"She's in really bad shape, Edward. Alice got her before it was too late, but not before she got knocked around pretty bad. Like I said before, she's on life support."

I saw it in his mind before he said it aloud, so I was already feeling pitiful.

"We talked to Charlie this morning," he explained, "about how Bella feels about these circumstances. He said to give it 24 hours, and if there's nothing new, we are to remove the machines."

It was quiet for a long moment as I tried to wrap my mind around the thought of a world without Bella. I couldn't do it.

"Are there any other options?" I whispered.

"Well, there is one."

I looked up to find him staring meaningfully into my eyes. He didn't have to say it aloud. I knew what he was thinking without even reading his mind.

"I just don't know, Carlisle."

"You can either bite her, or she can die. It's your choice."

I could feel my expression turn to hurt as I considered this. I never thought in a million years that I would ever have to make a choice quite like the one I was faced with now. If I turned Bella into a vampire, she would be faced with a life of hunger for human blood. I could try to get her to be like us, but would she let me? I mean, I left her. How would she ever forgive me?

I then went to the thought of my love dead. I would never be able to see her smile again, never be able to hear her musical laughter, never touch her.

"I'll let you think about it," Carlisle said as he got up and left the room.

I was glad that he left me alone, though it had nothing to do with me needing time to think about my decision. My choice was made. I was much too selfish to allow my love to die. Even if she never took me back, I needed her alive if I wanted to function.

I took my isolated state to prepare. I thought of all the reasons I was doing this, which helped me calm down a little. I turned around, squeezed my eyes shut, and tried to imagine myself doing it without killing her. I made the mistake of looking back at Bella's peaceful face, and immediately regretted what I was about to do. How could I take her life? The one human I swore never to drink from was now going to face the same fate that was forced upon me so many years ago.

A moan escaped my lips as I flopped back into the chair beside the bed. I took Bella's hand and started to rub soothing circles onto the back of it.

"Bella, I love you so, so much," I said. "You have no idea what you mean to me. I would never do this if there was another choice. But, sweetheart, there's no other option."

I leaned forward to kiss her soft lips. They were so warm. I quickly searched my thoughts for some way out of this, some way to keep her warm forever, but found none.

Now seemed like the right time to do it. I knew I should probably wait for Carlisle, but I felt that maybe it would be better if I didn't have an audience.

I leaned forward, softly brushing my lips against my love's neck. "I love you."

I opened my mouth and laid my teeth against her smooth skin.

* * *

Please Review!! Thank you! :)


	3. Immortality

**Authors Note: ****Thanks again to halo chick, my editor!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer and that brilliant mind of hers.**

**Please Review! It helps a lot! Oh ya, and thanks to those who already have!! You are the reason I decided to keep this going!! :)**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Bella's Point of View

I woke when I heard a blood curdling scream. Only when my eyes fluttered open did I realize it belonged to me.

I tried to quiet my screams of pain long enough to take in my surroundings. I was in a hospital, that much I was sure of. My eyes continued to skip around the room until they found someone so beautiful, so perfect, that I was sure I'd died and gone to heaven.

Edward was breathing deeply and he looked strained. I wondered what was causing him so much distress, when I turned my thoughts back to the cause of my screams. Something was burning my neck, and my hands instinctively raced up to try to stop it. Reality shot through me, and I instantly knew why I was in so much pain. I had only felt this way once before, back when James had found me. I had been bitten a vampire.

I reached out, trying to find something to comfort me. I suddenly remembered who was in the room. I tugged off all the wires that covered my body, and leaped toward Edward. I felt my feet collapse beneath me. Just before my face hit the tile, my savior caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my face into his chest. I started sobbing, and I didn't care if he didn't want me. Feeling him close to me just assured me that I would always love him, no matter what.

He led me to the bed, lying me back down. I was about to jump back up when he slowly lied down beside me, collecting me in his arms. He put his ice cold forehead against my burning neck, and that helped soothe the tormenting pain a little. I started crying harder, and he abruptly pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked frantically.

"No!" I cried.

I put my arms around him and held on as tight as I possibly could. He snaked his arms around me.

"It's ok. I'm here. Shhh. You're going to be fine," Edward said soothingly.

It was then that I realized Edward was allowing this. Why wasn't he sucking the venom out like he did when James bit me? And who was it that did this in the first place?

I attempted asking a question, but realized I was in much too much pain for anymore talking to occur.

Carlisle walked in, obviously not impressed with my current state.

"What the hell did you do, Edward?" he shouted.

"I had to do it alone. It needed to be between Bella and I.

Carlisle immediately calmed down.

"Ok. I understand, Edward. But couldn't you have just waited for me? Do you have any idea what you just risked?"

"Carlisle, she's fine. Or, at least she will be." Edward turned to look at me as I continued to scream. Regret filled his eyes.

"Let's get some morphine in her system. It might get the screams to quiet a bit." Carlisle dug through the cabinets at the other end of the room, and came back with a small tube. I cringed, and Edward pulled me tighter.

"Don't worry, my love. It won't hurt. This is going to make you feel better."

I was lost at "my love." The fact that he referred to me as love made me feel slightly better. I stopped wailing in pain. Instead, I resorted to soft cries and seizure-like twitches.

Carlisle swiftly injected the needle, and I held onto Edward as tight as my muscles would allow.

3 long days passed. Edward stayed with me the entire time, never once getting up to leave. Every few minutes, he would kiss me on the forehead, relieving me of a moment of pain.

In between those seconds of peacefulness, the pain that spread through me was much worse than torture. It was as if someone was shooting me over and over again all over my body.

When I felt the pain slowly start to decrease, Edward laid his ear against my heart, listening as the beating slowed. I dug my face into his soft hair; tears streaming down my face.

In my last seconds as a human, I brought Edwards face to mine and kissed his luscious lips. I expected him to pull away, so I was surprised when he kissed me back. I pushed my body closer to his, feeling him everywhere. This sensation was something I would give anything for. It felt like he loved me. It was unbelievable.

When the pain suddenly stopped, I unwillingly pulled away. I felt weak. I closed my eyes, but remembered that I could no longer sleep. My eyelids moved apart, and I saw the room with unbelievable clarity. Every angle was precise; every color tripled in intensity.

I heard someone calling my name, or were they whispering? I couldn't tell with my enhanced senses. I turned toward the familiar voice, and found Alice smiling at me.

"Oh Bella, you're so beautiful!" she said excitingly. She went to hug me, but stopped when she realized Edwards's arms were still holding me.

"Alice, go out and tell everyone to leave Bella and I alone for a while. We'll let you know when we're ready for visitors."

Alice nodded and skipped out of the room.

Edward turned to me, and I couldn't help but gasp at his perfection. He was always beautiful, but with my new eyesight his looks were magnified to the extreme. His lips looked as if they had been carved from stone, his nose and cheekbones were chiseled into perfectly straight lines, and his black eyes were surging.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"What for? It's not your fault. I'm just not good enough for someone like you. I understand," I replied sorrowfully.

His expression changed. It went from anger to helplessness to pure confusion.

"Bella, what are you talking about? What do you mean you're not good enough? You deserve every bit of what I am and so much more."

My expression mimicked his. I couldn't understand what he was talking about. I thought he didn't love me. Why was he saying all of this?

"Bella," he continued after a moment of silence. He took a deep breath, and continued. "Bella, look, remember that day in the forest, when I said goodbye?"

How could I forget something like that? That was the day my life ended.

I nodded slowly, tearing my eyes from his gorgeous face.

"I lied to you Bella. I left you because I wanted to keep you safe. I see now that I never should have tried. It seems to me that no matter where I go, you will always find trouble."

I lifted my head once again to look into his eyes. They were filled with nothing but sincerity and truth. I thought through what he had just said, and the more time I did, the more I believed it.

"Isabella Swan, you mean the world to me. I love you so much. No matter how much time we spend apart, that will never change. Will you ever forgive me?"

I laughed a hard laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"I find it funny how I was just about to give you a speech exactly like the one you just have me." I smiled, finding hope and happiness bubbling out of me. "Edward, I love you too. More than you could ever imagine. Of course I forgive you. You are my life."

Edward leaned in, and our lips met. Since I was now, obviously, a vampire, we had no reason to be careful. Both our lips parted, and his upper lip found its way into my mouth. It tasted sweeter than anything I had ever experienced in my life. His left hand reached up to my neck and pulled me closer. I could feel his body against every line of mine. Every one of my senses detected the love surging from Edward.

Our eager lips moved as one for what seemed like hours. After a while, Edward pulled back an inch.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," I replied.

As my breathing slowly made its way back to normal, my mind wandered to the fact that I was a vampire.

"Just in case you were wondering," Edward said teasingly. "Yes, you are a vampire," he said as he began answering my unspoken questions. His face turned remorseful. "I'm the one who changed you. I'm so very selfish. I couldn't stand to see you dead."

I put my fingers over his mouth, silencing him. "Edward, don't feel bad. You know this is what I've always wanted-an eternity with you." His expression softened, and I let out an unneeded breath.

"Together forever," he whispered.

* * *

**Look out for the next chapter coming after i'm back from vacation!! :)**

**Review please!! :)**


	4. Family Reunion

**Authors Note: Hello Everyone!! While I was on my vacation, I worked hard and wrote an entire chapter! It has been in the editing stage for the past few days. Thank you halo chick for quickly editing everything! You are amazing!  
**

**I need to say thank you to one particular person who reviewed. BellaxMariexCullen. She is the person who actually altered my decision and made me write more!! So thank you!!**

**I will update as soon as I can, but it will take me a few days. Sound good? :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Here you go! Welcome to Chapter 5 which is really Chapter 4!! :)**

* * *

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, lightly rubbing my ice cold cheek with his hard fingers

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, lightly rubbing my ice cold cheek with his hard fingers.

I turned away. Blush or no blush, I still got embarrassed.

"Thank you," I mumbled, biting down on my lip.

Edward started running his fingers through my hair, and I snuggled closer, putting my head against his chest.

After sitting like this for a couple of minutes, Edward placed a finger under my chin, urging it up.

"I think we should go out and let everyone know what's going on. Alice isn't telling anyone, and Emmett's going mad with anticipation." He ended with a grin. I couldn't help but mimic his expression and give out a chuckle at the thought of Emmett excited.

"Ok. Let's go," I said, pushing my legs over the side of the bed and standing. I quickly ran over to Edward.

"Whoa," my head spun as I stumbled back, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Don't worry; you get use to the speed after a while." He grabbed my hand and we walked, at human speed, down the hall to the waiting room.

It was then my sense of smell took over. Each breath I took filled my body with the salty aroma of blood. My footsteps slowed, and I passed each door with a need to kill; to quench my thirst. My lips pulled back, revealing my venom coated teeth. I turned and lurched myself to the nearest door, reaching for the handle. My fingers brushed the knob before I was pulled back by a pair of strong arms, causing me to whip around in anger. I wanted, no-I needed blood, and I wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Meet us at the house," Edward said into his cell phone. "We need to get her out of here." I looked up at him, struggling to break his iron grasp. He threw me onto his back and began running.

My eyes were stretched open, looking for something-anything- to sooth my dry throat. We passed a couple humans, and I felt a growl escape my lips.

It was like this until we entered the forest that led to the Cullen's house. I realized why they had chosen such a discrete location; no humans were around so you didn't feel the urge to feed quite as heavily.

We stopped abruptly. Edward let me down, and I looked around, discovering that all seven of the Cullens were smiling at me. I smiled back, forgetting for a moment my raging thirst.

"Bella!" Alice suddenly shouted happily, throwing her arms around me.

I returned the embrace. "Oh Alice! I missed you so much!" She let go of me to make way for Emmett.

"It's no fun without you around. You're the only one who seems capable of supplying something to laugh at around here. I'm glad your back."

"Emmett. Can't. Breath," I choked out.

He chuckled and let me down. I felt my head spin as I looked around to face Carlisle.

"Nice to have you back, Bella." Carlisle wrapped a fatherly arm around my shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

Esme came up next and began to stroke my cheeks.

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Esme," I replied, giving her a hug. I looked around Esme to see Jasper.

Jasper just smiled at me. Even though he couldn't smell my blood anymore, our relationship hadn't really gone past a friendly gesture. I gave him a warm smile, and turned toward Rosalie.

She glared at me, beautiful as ever, with fierce eyes. My thoughts wandered to why she was so mad at me. Was she angry because I was back? Did she really hate me that much?

"She just doesn't like it that you gave up your human life, not that you really would've had one if we hadn't saved you in the first place," I heard a voice whisper.

I turned around to find Edward's eyes inches from my own. He leaned down and gently pressed his cold lips to mine. All too soon, he pulled away. I gave a small pout, never taking my eyes away from his.

"I promise I won't ever leave your side again. I missed you too much." He leaned down and brushed his lips against my forehead. As he pulled away, our eyes met. I found myself staring into the blackness, lost in the love they held.

I looked up, remembering that we were in a room full of vampires. If I could blush, I'm sure I would have been as red as a tomato.

"Come have a seat in the living room everyone," announced Carlisle.

We all took our seats. Alice turned to me, but it wasn't the excited look I expected. The expression she wore was a mixture of sadness and slight anger.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered.

"What?" I asked. I had a pretty good feeling about what she was referring to, but I decided to make sure.

"Try to commit suicide," she confirmed. The room was suddenly silent, and I could feel seven pairs of eyes directed at me.  
I swallowed hard. "I felt as if nobody cared about me," I said, softer than a whisper. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, Bella," he murmured, tucking my head under his chin; burying his face in my hair.

"You left," I felt Edward stiffen before I continued. "Jacob was there for a while, but he left, too. Then he came back. It was as if everyone was playing musical chairs around me. I couldn't be sure if anyone was here to stay, or if they would abandon me. So I came to the conclusion that nobody really loved me. I was just something people could play with when they got bored. I truly believed that everyone would be better off without me."

By now I was struggling to get control of my dry sobs. I was glad that I told someone about this, especially because now I couldn't kill myself even if I wanted to.

"Bella, listen to me," Edward commanded, taking my face in between his hands. "People need you, want you, and love you. I don't want you to ever think that way again, understand?" He continued before I had time to answer. "Honestly, Bella, what were you thinking? I am here today because Alice acted quick and saved you. If you would have been successful, I would have followed you and found a way to die. I truly cannot live without you, Bella! I love you more than everything else in the world. And that's just me. Think about Charlie, Renee, the rest of my family. We all love you so much. Without you here, our lives are incomplete."

I looked around at everyone, and they all nodded.

"Thank you," I mouthed.

"Of course," Esme whispered, putting an arm around my shoulders and squeezing before silently stepping out of the room. The rest of the family followed until Edward and I were the only ones left.

I sighed and leaned against his chest.

"I love you so much," I murmured against his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around me and held on tightly.

"So what now?" I questioned.

I felt him shrug beside me. "I don't know. What would you like to do?"

I thought for a moment, and finally came up with the thing I not only wanted to do, but also needed to do.

"Let's go to Charlie's house."

* * *

**Please Review!!**


	5. Charlie's House

**Authors Note: Yay! Another chapter! **

**Halo chick, you are wonderful! Thanks again!**

**I hope everyone has a very fun and safe fourth of July!!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and that brilliant mind of hers!**

* * *

"Bella, Charlie isn't even home."

I looked up at him in confusion. Why wouldn't he be home?

As if he really could read my thoughts, Edward answered my question. "He's out looking for you."

Of course! I jumped off the cliff without telling anybody so that no one would come after me. Nobody knows I'm still alive. Well, alive in a sense.

I went limp and put my face down. I guess I wasn't going to get the goodbye I was hoping for. I still had to do something, though. I needed closure.

"I still want to go," I told him. "I just need a moment alone in my home."

He grinned softly. "I understand. Let's go."

"Thank you," I told him before giving him a light kiss.

"Anything for you, my love," he said against my lips. I looked into his black eyes, my head swirling. It was a moment before I could pull myself out of the stupor and stand up.

We walked outside and climbed into the Volvo. I smiled as I looked around the familiar car, taking in the smell of the leather seats and the look of the tinted windows. It felt right to be here.

While we drove, I thought about what I went through at the hospital. A simple walk through a hallway had sent me into a feeding frenzy. I realized that I had even tried to get away from Edward for blood. I felt horrible. How could I let something like that get to me? Right then and there I decided that I would do everything in my power to restrain myself from doing anything harmful to a human.

Before long, we were parked in front of Charlie's house. Edward began to get out, but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. He looked back at me, very confused.

"I've got to do this by myself. I won't be long, I promise."

He nodded, and I slid out of the car, turning to look at the old house. I could smell humans, but I pushed the scent to the back of my head, focusing on getting inside. I ran as fast as I could, feeling the sudden rush of air hit my cheeks. I pushed open the front door.

I stumbled back and gasped. Charlie's scent swirled through me and I forgot all about the promise I had made myself earlier. I ran up the stairs, looking for the sweet smelling blood.

I train wrecked through Charlie's room, throwing blankets and pulling drawers open. When I found nothing, I didn't stop. I jumped out the window, wanting nothing but to quench my thirst.

Edwards Point of View

Where was Bella? It had been 20 minutes since she had left the car. Running at vampire speed, I thought for sure she would have been done by now.

For the next five minutes, I sat in the driver's seat, bouncing my knee up and down in a steady rhythm. How in the world did I survive without her for so long? If I could barely go a couple of minutes without her, how did I get through several months? I let out a groan, closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the back of my seat.

When the clock on the dashboard flashed 4:25 pm, I jumped out of the car. I just couldn't take it anymore.

When I got to the door, it was open. I walked in, wondering why she hadn't closed it. I pushed that out of my mind and focused on finding Bella.

"Hello," I called. No answer.

"Bella," I yelled, getting anxious. I ran up the stairs and into Bella's room. She wasn't there.

I began to frantically look around the house. Where did she go?

The last place I looked was Charlie's room. I stood in the doorway as my eyes scanned the room. They froze on the open window, the breeze gently swaying the long curtains. I hurried over to the window, leaning out into the open air.

Through the trees, I saw a patch of blue, the same color as Bella's shirt. I turned around and saw Alice.

"I saw her. She's after Charlie. We don't have much time," Alice told me urgently.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

Within seconds, we were running through the same forest in which I had seen Bella's blouse.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked Alice as we ran. I saw it in her head the second she thought it, but she explained anyway.

"Just that Bella jumped out the window and ran when she didn't find Charlie. I tried to see more, but I couldn't." Alice spoke the last part with a hint of anger. I guessed she didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"I wonder why that is," I said, looking into space while I effortlessly weaved through the trees.

Bella's Point of View

I felt the wind whip through my hair, stinging my eyes. I ran faster and faster toward the smell I was so desperately craving.

Then suddenly, I hit a wall. It was brown and soft. The smell of blood was immediately taken over with what had to be the worst smell in the world. I blinked and shook my head, trying to figure out what was going on. I look up and saw two large eyes staring down at me.

"Jacob," I said, amazed. What was he doing here?

He snarled at me before running deeper into the trees, only to return moments later as a human. He wore nothing but a pair of old cut off jeans.

He stepped in front of me and looked me up and down.

"So you finally got sucked into the trap, huh." It wasn't a question-it was a statement.

"What do you mean, Jacob?" I growled. His anger was spreading, and it only made me want to get past this conversation and continue my search even more.

"You know what I mean, you blood-sucking leech."

I couldn't believe Jacob was talking to me like this. He was supposed to be my sun, my safe harbor. Someone I could lean on in my time of need. Obviously the tables had turned.

"Yes, Jake. I am now a vampire. Now will you please move so that we can both be on our way?"

I slid to the right and tried to move past him. He moved to his left at the exact same time I did, preventing me from stepping forward.

I opened my mouth, showing my teeth. A drop of venom escaped my lips as I let out a low hiss. My rapidly growing fury was threatening to boil over as I turned my attention away from the boy in front of me to the hunger that was now surging in me. I felt my body tense up as I fought with every cell in my body, trying to hold back my anger.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at Jacob.

"What are you going to do? Huh?" he challenged.

"Jacob, just let me pass. I don't want to hurt you," I whispered, trying as hard as I possibly could not to rip him to shreds.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared," he mocked.

I made the mistake of trying to swallow. When I noticed how absolutely dry my throat was, I acted on pure instinct.

I grabbed his neck, jerked it sideways, and ran.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!! I will update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. I'm going through a bit of a writers block at the moment. (ugh.) **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. Those who haven't, _please _do!! It helps, I promise. I respond to every single review I get. :)**


	6. Delayed

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I am going through a major writers block right now. I hate it. **

**You know what would make me really happy? If lots of people reviewed!! :) Pretty please!? :)  
**

**Thank you, halo chick! you always do such a wonderful job!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and that brilliant mind of hers.**

* * *

I heard a scream in the distance as I pulled out my phone.

"Hello," someone answered after the first ring.

"Carlisle," I spoke into the receiver. "Meet us in the forest behind Bella's house as soon as you can. Bring everyone. It's an emergency."

"We're on our way," he answered.

Alice and I stopped and waited, both knowing that we weren't going to get any closer to finding Bella without more help.

We stood in silence for no more than two minutes before the remainder of my family came speeding around the trees. They stopped a few feet in front of us.

"What's the matter?" Esme asked, clearly worried.

"I let Bella go into Charlie's house alone, and I guess she got a bit too hungry because Alice saw her going after him. I'm pretty sure she ran that way," I said, pointing in the direction away from the house.

"Just tell us what we need to do."

"Ok. Emmett and Rosalie, you take the west side of the forest. Carlisle and Esme, you the east. Alice and I will head up north. Jasper, I think you should go back home in case Bella comes back. When we find her, I'm pretty sure she'll have some pretty thick emotions. I don't think you should be around her when all she's thinking about is blood."

Jasper nodded, understanding, but a hint of sadness touched his eyes. He didn't like being the weak one.

"Let's get moving, people!" Emmett boomed. I smiled. I appreciated the love that Emmett felt toward Bella as a sister.

"All right. See ya Edward. We'll let you know if we find anything new," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," I replied, grateful. My family would do anything for me. I was so lucky.

Then I felt a whoosh of air, and all that was left was Alice, Jasper, and I. The two standing before me moved together and embraced. I turned around to give them some privacy, but I couldn't help but hear. Stupid vampire senses.

"I'll be okay, Jasper. Don't worry about me," Alice soothed her love.

"I'm going to miss you," Jasper whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_"Take care of her," _I heard Jasper's thoughts. I turned around and he was no longer there.

"Let's go, Edward," Alice suggested.

"Please," I responded.

And with that, we started sprinting through the trees with unbelievable speed.

Jacob's Point of View

I crawled to a nearby tree and propped myself up. I cupped my hands around my neck, trying to get my bones in their proper place. I closed my eyes and waited for my fast-healing trait to take over.

I knew it. Nobody should ever trust a bloodsucker- even if it happens to be your best friend. I sighed. I missed the old Bella. The one who wasn't hopelessly obsessed with blood. Now she's so desperate, she's going after her own father.

I took a deep breath. The air felt different on my tongue; the sweet taste gone. I looked up and smelt the air. _Damn it, _I thought to myself. _Here we go again._

My neck was nearly healed when they came from around the trees. They stopped abruptly when they saw me.

"What do you want," I sneered at them. They just stared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you talk?" I asked, my voice drenched with sarcasm.

"What happened to _you?" _The male one said. I hated to even think the name of the one who broke Bella.

"Bella screwed up my neck. I can't believe you-"

"Wait. You saw Bella?" he asked, instantly curious. I remembered what Bella told me about this one reading minds, and kept my thoughts very guarded.

"Ya, what's it to ya?" I said, removing my hands from my neck and standing up.

"Where? Which way did she go?" His eyes were wide and he was inching closer to me. I stepped back.

"Get away from me!"

"Just tell me which way Bella went, and we'll leave you alone," he pleaded.

"Never," I snarled. I wasn't going to give him information that led to her. He didn't deserve it. I had seen what the leech had done to her, and I would never forgive him for the way he broke Bella.

"Jacob! We don't have time for this! Bella's after Charlie and-"

"I know what she's doing," I cut him off.

"Hold on. If you knew what she's doing, then why didn't you stop her?" he yelled.

Oh my god. This guy had to be the most idiotic person on the planet.

"Um, can't you see me? She broke my freakin' neck! Sorry I couldn't stop someone from running away when I was writhing in pain."

He turned around and spoke to the female in a voice so fast even _I _couldn't pick it up.

"Thanks for the help, Jacob," he said sarcastically.

He took a step forward.

"No," I growled, thrusting myself forward. I smashed into him, and we flew back and hit a tree.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"If you go after her, you'll just help her kill Charlie! I won't let you do that to my dad's best friend."

"You're ridiculous," he said. "We don't want Charlie killed anymore than you do."

"Sure you don't," I mumbled.

"It's true," the pixie-like leech spoke for the first time. I jumped slightly, startled by her sudden activity in our discussion. "Now would you please stop messing with my brother and let us pass?"

"You won't kill Charlie. I won't allow you to," I told them. I turned around and began running, hard and fast. I morphed into a wolf, completely determined to save Chief Swan's life.

* * *


	7. Breakdown

**Authors Note: I think I am finally getting out of the writers block! Yay! **

**Guys, even my editor says it helps if people review. Please help me out! Give me some feedback! I only have 22 reviews, and I would appreciate it if I knew that the same people weren't just clicking on my story 1000 times. **

**Halo Chick, thanks for everything!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and that brilliant mind of hers.**

Edward's Point of View

By the time I had figured out what Jacob was doing, he was gone, lost in the sea of green.

Unconsciously, I began running. I barley heard the squashy footsteps of Alice following close behind.

Could I make any more mistakes today? I had had the information needed to find Bella only a few feet in front of me, and I let it slip.

I felt anger rise up in my chest. How could that dog be so selfish? Alice and I wanted to help Bella, not kill Charlie. I let out a puff of air, as if that could release all my anger.  
My head began to ache as I continued to think about my love.

Hours passed, and the only thing I could think about was how I lost Bella, again, and how it could have been prevented.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of running, I broke down.

I fell to the ground, lost in the dry sobs breaking from my chest.

Alice ran to my side. "Edward? Edward, are you ok? What's wrong?" she said frantically. I looked up to see her pixie face at level with mine. She wore an extremely worried expression.

"Alice," I wept. "I lost her. I had her back, and now she's gone. How could I be so stupid?! I should have taken her hunting the second she was changed. If not that, I at least should have gone inside with her. I knew letting her go by herself was a bad idea. I knew I should have-"

"Edward, calm down. It's not your fault. Just breathe." Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me to a tree. I leaned my back against it and slid down, letting out a loud sigh. My forehead met my knees, and I could hear Alice sit down next to me.

"Alice, she's my life. You don't know what this feels like-loosing someone you love so many times."

"I understand, Edw-"

"No you don't," I interrupted, narrowing my eyes and looking straight at her. "You and Jasper have never been apart for any extended amount of time. You can't possibly know how it feels to walk away from someone-to walk away from your life- in hopes that by doing so, everything will be better and safer for that person, only to find out that it ripped you both to shreds. Then, after finally getting the pieces put back together and allowing yourself to be happy for the first time in so long, that person once again slips from your grasp because of a mistake you made. No, you can't feel what I feel because you've never experienced anything like this. Not even close."

At that, I allowed my forehead to return to my knees and closed my eyes, letting agony take over my entire being. I felt the light breeze ruffle my bronze hair, and I wished that the wind could pick me up and take me away from this nightmare.

"You're right," Alice whispered after a few minutes. "I haven't ever gone through this. I can't even picture what it would be like if I didn't have Jasper. But that's the reason I know how bad this must be for you. If I feel sick even trying to imagine life without my love, I can see how absolutely tortured you must feel having that become a reality."

My body began wracking with the return of the sobs.

"You're right about the tortured part," I choked out, my voice breaking several times.

"Oh, Edward," Alice wrapped both her skinny little arms around my shoulders, softly laying her cheek against the top of my left arm. Her hand reached up and gently urged my head down. I laid it against her spiky hair, the dry cries still ripping me apart.

I couldn't believe this; the strong and powerful Edward Cullen needed the comfort of his little sister. That small ounce of embarrassment was immediately replaced with gratitude. She could have left me and carried on, letting me face this on my own, but she didn't. She stayed and helped me, just like what family was supposed to do.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"It's going to be ok. We'll find Bella, and she'll be alright. Trust me."

A smile began to play on the corners of my lips. How could anybody not trust Alice- a future seeing vampire?

I slowly sat up and regained my composure. We both got to our feet, and I pulled Alice in for a brotherly hug.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it helped having you here," I told her.

"Of course Edward. Anytime," Alice replied, wrapping her arms around me.

We let go, and I was abruptly filled with determination.

"Come on," I said. "We've got to go find Bella before the dog finds her."

And with that, we started sprinting through the trees with unbelievable speed.


	8. Anger

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! Life has been catching up with me.  
**

**As always, a big thank you to my wonderful editor, halo chick. She works so hard getting everything to look like this. She deserves a round of applause. claps**

**Review, people! I want feedback. If you hate it, tell me so that I can improve! If you love it, tell me so that I know I'm doing a good job! I reply to every review I get, so you won't go unnoticed.** **Thank you to all the people who have already reviewed! You are wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and that wonderful mind of hers.**

Bella's Point of View

I stopped abruptly, looking around the lake laid out before me. I knew I was close. I could smell the sweet blood so strongly, I could almost taste it.

My wandering eyes froze on a small boat softly rocking back and forth on the blue water.

I moved closer, staying hidden in the shadows of the trees. My eyes were locked on the man in the boat.

I crept along, watching the line of a fishing pole gently sway in the wind.

I found a spot in the shade that was just out of reach of the water. The smell creeping off my father was intoxicating. I dug my heels into the ground and prepared to pounce.

Just as I was about to jump, something hit me. I went tumbling to the earth, face first. The sound echoed through the forest; booming like thunder.

I quickly regained my balance and stared angrily at the mass of green. Something smashed into me again, this time holding me down. A snarl whipped through my chest as I twisted around forcing the mass off me. I lay on my back, shocked at what was before me.

Inches from my face, there was a set of large, saliva coated teeth. Jacob growled at me and put his front paw on my abdomen, pressing down hard. It wasn't long before I noticed that Jacob was an actual threat to me-that he could _kill _me. A terrified shock rolled down my spine, causing me to shiver slightly. My expression changed from anger to scared in one moment.

I felt my strong, steel-like bones crunch under Jacob's weight. The pain that shot through my body was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. Worse than the initial bite that made me who I was now. I suppose that since I was made to be indestructible, the feeling of breaking that barrier was much more painful than not having it there in the first place. Fire shot through my dormant veins, burning me. I screamed out in pain, and Jake removed his paw from my chest. I tried to sit up, but the agonizing pain increased, so I lay back down.

"Jacob," I gasped. "What are you doing?"

He growled a response.

I opened my mouth to ask again, but I stopped myself. The whole world seemed to slow down as I realized what I came so close to doing. I almost took the life of my father. I had made exceptions to a promise I had sworn to keep. I stared out into space for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't understand what could ever drive me to such extremes. Time caught up with me when I saw Jacob, in human form, suddenly standing at my feet. Anger was written all over his face.

"I won't let you hurt anyone. It's not fair that someone like you should have to die so soon, but it's the only way to protect the ones I love. I'm sorry, Bella."

For a split second, I saw the sorrow in his eyes. For the length of one heartbeat, his features softened and he looked so vulnerable; like the Jacob I knew and loved.  
That expression was replaced almost immediately with a very determined, enraged look. Almost simultaneously, he morphed into a wolf and put his foot down on my leg.

I shrieked out in pain and struggled to free myself. He took my arm and yanked it from its socket. My cries continued, just as he continued to torture me. He picked me up and threw me. I banged against a tree before bouncing onto the ground.

I wanted nothing more but to have unconsciousness take me over. I silently wished that I was human, so that I could safely sleep through this.

Jacob smashed into me once again, sending me further back.  
I could feel that I was about to die, and I made one last effort to survive.

I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me.

Edward's Point of View

I heard a scream and skidded to as stop. I knew that cry.

"Bella," I whispered.

My legs began to move again, and I quickly gained speed. Alice followed. She probably already knew what was going on.

I turned to the right, and stopped dead in my tracks. I saw several things happen all at once. First, I was Jacob's wolf face-mad with anger. Then, I shifted and saw Bella's pale, beautiful face, painted with the most terrified expression I had ever seen. The worst part was that the feelings radiating off her being were directed at the monster known as Jacob. I saw the wolf pick my love up and throw her.

In an act of fury toward the dog, I propelled myself forward, intent on killing him.

In the brief second that I was running, I could faintly hear Alice yell, "Edward," then call out to Carlisle and the rest of my family.

I leaped at an unsuspecting Jacob, and we both tumbled to the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I yelled.

I picked him up and threw him, the sound echoing through the mountain.

I hurled myself at him, breaking a few of his bones in the process. The wolf whimpered, and put his head back. I thrust my knuckles at his throat, and his whole body went limp.

I kept kicking and punching him-I couldn't stop. I hated him more than anything in the world. He had hurt Bella, and I wanted him to suffer.

I got up once I thought he was dead.

I turned around to face my family. Carlisle had a look of disapproval on his face. Alice's face held sympathy for me. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were in complete shock. I shifted my gaze to Esme. She was the only one who looked sorry for the person I had killed.

I turned to Bella, and her expression cut me deep. She looked scared. I wasn't sure if it was all directed at me, but I was hurt. She looked at me like I was a monster. The monster I'd been trying so hard to fight all these years.

I turned my head and faced Jacob. I was sure that if I could cry, I would be drowning in tears.

I began to run. Where to, I wasn't exactly sure, but I couldn't bear to see Bella look at me like that. She was terrified of me. She would never love me again because I had shown her how much damage I was capable of doing.

What had I done?


	9. Puzzle Pieces

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! **

**Thank you halo chick!! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and that brilliant mind of hers.  
**

**Ok, here's chapter 9!**

Bella's Point of View

Sadness filled my heart as I watched Edward leave. I tried to feel the expression on my face. I realized I probably looked scared. My lips were contorted into an awkward frown, and I felt myself gasping for unneeded air.

I instantly understood why Edward had left. He thought my terrified mask was for him. What he didn't know was that I was more relieved than anything. Relieved that he had come in time to save my life-again.

I diverted my attention to Jacob. Carlisle was on his knees next to him, checking for a heartbeat..

"Is he dead?" I whispered. I was afraid of the answer I might be given.

"No."

My mouth opened to a small "o." I was shocked. I thought for sure that he would be dead. Carlisle continued as if he hadn't heard my sudden intake of breath. "He has a steady heartbeat, but it looks like he's in a coma."

"Oh," was all I could say. I didn't know what I was supposed to think. Half of me was happy he was alive. He had, after all, helped me through the months Edward was away. But, then again, he had just tried to kill me. If it weren't for Edward, I would be dead right now, because of Jacob.

After a moment, I decided nobody really deserved to be killed for trying to protect someone they loved. I would be ok with Jacob, I just didn't know if we could necessarily be "friends" anymore.

I sighed, and carefully got up. I was a bit sore, but nothing too severe. I looked around and saw Alice leaning against a tree over in the direction Edward had gone in. Her face was full of pain.

I walked over to her.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"I don't know," she murmured. "And I'm worried about him."

"He thinks I don't want him anymore," I whispered.

She sighed. "That would be my guess." She turned to me with a fearful expression. "Is it true?"

"Of course not Alice," I said as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "I'll always love him. How could you think such a thing?"

She seemed hesitant. "I don't know," she admitted. "But I think you should go after him."

I nodded, and let go of her.

"Just bring him home. I know he thinks he's hurt you more than anyone. Who knows what he's planning on doing to himself."

"Ok, Alice. You have my word."

I turned and started flying through the trees. I could barely hear the soft sounds my feet made as they carried me across the damp earth.

I was almost positive I know where he was. It was the only place that was truly ours.

I slowed to a walk when I got close.

I silently walked out into the shallow light of the meadow; our meadow. I looked around and saw Edward curled up in a ball in the middle of the grass. I glided to where Edward sat, and slowly sank down next to him. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

We sat like that, never saying a word, for what seemed like hours. Finally, when I couldn't stand the silence any longer, I spoke up.

"Edward," I whispered. He didn't answer.

"Just let me explain what happened."

"No," he said. "I get it. I would never ask you to love me. Not after all I've done." He put his head up a little so he could look at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella, I just killed someone. No one, not even a werewolf, should have to endure pain because of something I did. Especially you." His face was full of pain. What I wanted more than anything else in the world was to wipe that expression from his beautiful face.

"First of all," I explained. "Jacob didn't die." I saw his stiff back relax a little as I told him that he hadn't actually killed my former friend. He seemed relieved.

"Second of all, you went after him to protect me. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here right now." He nodded slowly. He dropped his eyes, but before he did, I saw the satisfaction he gained, knowing he had accomplished what he had set out to do.

I put my hand on his cheek, urging it up. When his saddened, golden eyes locked with my own, I whispered, "Why wouldn't I love someone who puts their own life in danger to protect me?"

We each took a couple deep breaths, never removing our gaze from one another. He seemed to be lost for words, so I spoke again.

"I love you so much, Edward. Nothing will ever change that."

His eyes smoldered mine, burning deep into my dormant heart. His eyes said everything-his love, his happiness, his devotion.

Before I knew it, his lips were twisted with mine, making an unbreakable bond between the two of us. An electric shock ran down my spine, sending fire through my veins. I anxiously wrapped my arms around his neck; pushing myself closer. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair.

There was no need to breathe, so we didn't stop. I could feel myself getting more eager by the second. My tongue gently traced his lower lip, silently asking for entrance. He granted me my wish; my tongue raced in for his. They met, and the taste was unbelievable.

The love surging from the both of us was amazing. It was something I had never experienced before I loved him now more than ever, and I could tell he felt the same way towards me. The way our bodies somehow molded together, like two puzzle pieces. The way his lips felt against mine. The way he held me. They were all signs of how much we loved each other.

All too soon, we broke apart.

"I love you too, Bella. More than you will ever know.."  
I didn't say anything, I just smiled. We sat for a while, silently looking into each other's eyes.

"As much as I would love to stay here forever, we do need to get back to the others."

I grabbed his hand and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**Ok, so things are all getting wrapped up. There will be one more chapter, and then a possible epilogue. I also might do a sequel. :) It all depends on the feedback I get, so make sure you write logs of reviews!**

* * *


	10. Closing

**Authors Note: Welcome to the last chapter! Ok, so I said I might have an epilogue, but I have now decided against it. Sorry. This just comes to a very complete ending, and would hate to ruin it.**

**And now to say thank you to...**

**Halo Chick- I don't know what I would do without you. Seriously, I am forever in your debt.**

**My mom- She is the one who originally came up with the whole idea that Bella should be after Charlie. THANK YOU!**

**To BellaxMariexCullen- You don't know how grateful I am that you sent in that review that made me change my mind about stopping at chapter 3. I have loved writing the rest of this story! It has been so much fun. :) **

**And, of course, to all the people who have read/reviewed! you people are amazing! **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer and that brilliant mind of hers!**

**Ok, guys! Here is the last chapter! Don't forget to review!**

We got up and turned toward the opening in the forest. I put one foot forward, but Edward caught my arm.

"Wait," he said. "You need to hunt before we do anything else."

I had completely forgotten about my thirst until now. Edward had a way of making me forget about the world. All I saw when we were together was the two of us.

His little reminder seemed to set the world in motion again, like someone pushing play on a paused movie. My throat quickly began to swell with venom, and my eyelids began to stretch open.

"Yes," I said urgently. "Now."

Without another word, Edward grabbed my hand and swiftly led me through the trees. My legs mechanically moved as I jerked my head around, taking in my surroundings. All I could feel was the dryness of my throat and Edward's hand tightly clamped around mine.

Edward began to slow, and he eventually came to a gentle stop.. My wandering eyes stopped dead on the four deer, not 100 yards away from where we stood.

"Now let your instincts take over," Edward whispered as he slid his hand out of mine.

The vampire in me did not take long to fully take over my being. There was food in front of me- food I was allowed to eat.

Within a half a second of Edward letting me go, I was speeding toward the animals. In no time at all, I was on top of a deer, breaking its neck and laying my sharp teeth against it.  
The blood oozed down my throat and clouded my veins. It tasted so _good. _Once I was finished with that one, I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I had gone so long without any food, and it felt so good to finally have this opportunity.

After drinking from all four deer, I drew back and fell to the floor. This fall wasn't because I was hurt-it was because I felt wonderful. I felt normal, well, as close to normal that I was going to get. For the first time since I was changed, I wasn't consumed by my raging thirst.

Edward came over and helped me up.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, a warm smile spreading across his face.

"Much." I leaned against him as we walked, at human speed, away from the small clearing where the deer once stood.

We began running, and it wasn't long before we were at the small lake, where, not so long ago, I had almost killed a family member. I looked around. Charlie was no longer on the lake and Jacob wasn't propped up against the tree. The only person still here was Alice. She quickly ran to my side.

"What happened to everyone?" I asked, confusion soaking my words.

"Jacob is in the hospital and Charlie is back at his house. Everyone is fine." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," she said. "We'll talk more at home."

Edward and I followed her out of the forest. I was very relaxed as we ran. Charlie and Jacob were safe, and that made me feel a trillion times better than I already was. It was as if a cinder block had just been removed from my shoulders.

We arrived at the Cullen's house, and I smiled up at it. I hadn't been here for so long, and yet it felt so normal, like somewhere I went to everyday.

I looked up and saw Edward grinning at me.

I sighed, and Edward opened the door, leading me inside.

My smile got bigger as I looked around the room. Everyone was there; Esme and Carlisle were sitting next to each other on the sofa, along with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie was perched on the arm of the love seat, her arm draped over Emmett's shoulders. I went over and sat by Emmett, Edward coming to sit on my left. I was with my family, and everything felt right.  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I spoke.

"So, what's the story?" I asked. I knew this could probably have waited for later, but I was curious to know what my cover story was going to be. Edward had probably heard the answer in someone's thoughts, so I decided to turn to him for an answer.

"You jumped off the cliff with Jacob," Edward explained. "You guys saw some other kids doing it, and decided it would be fun to try it out for yourselves. Unfortunately, you didn't jump far enough, and landed on the rocks at the base of the cliff. Jacob jumped farther, and only suffered from major injuries, hence the reason he's in the hospital. You however," he squeezed my hand. "Didn't make it. Carlisle was already at the hospital, taking care of some business he had forgotten to do. Nobody even knows you left the hospital. Carlisle has already pretended to wrap you up and put you in some casket that he so graciously paid for." Edward broke his gaze from me and turned his head towards his father figure, bringing me back to the present. "Carlisle called Charlie a few minutes before we got here and told him the news. The rest of us are supposedly on a flight back to Forks to attend your funeral on Saturday." Edward stopped, and silence fell over everyone for a moment.. He spoke so convincingly, _I_ had a hard time not believing him._  
_  
"What happens after that?" I whispered.

"We'll have to leave. Tanya's family has agreed to let us stay with them for a few months until we can find somewhere else to go." Carlisle said.

My head swam with a thousand different emotions, some of which were do to the relief i felt that everyone was alright. Other parts were filled with sadness. I had become so attached to Forks; it was difficult to see myself leaving. The one emotion that overrode all the rest was the feeling of pure joy. I never thought in a million years that I would ever be able to spend the rest of forever with someone as perfect as the man sitting next to me. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled.

"We'll leave Saturday night," Carlisle explained. "After the funeral."

With that, everyone stood up with their partners. Carlisle and Esme went, hand in hand, to the kitchen. Emmett helped Rosalie off the chair and led her to the stairs. Alice and Jasper followed, and then only Edward and I remained in the large, white living room.

I sighed, and leaned into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and laid his head against my hair.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Bella. I love you so much."

I snuggled closer to his chest, resting my head just below his neck.

"I love you too, Edward."

He turned his head slightly, and planted a soft kiss on my hair.

"Come here," he said, untangling himself and getting up. I followed him to the piano bench, and sat down beside him.

He laid his fingers down on the keys, and swiftly began playing my lullaby. My breathing became uneven as I looked at his face, his perfect features, along with the amazing music, showing me exactly how much he loved me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!  
**

**This is your last chance to review!! PLEASE DO!! :)**


	11. Sequel!

**Hello Everyone!**

**I wanted to let everyone know that I have officially decided to do a sequel! Yay! I actually had a basic outline for it about 3 days after I finished Breaking Dawn, but I decided to give my outline to my editor and let her approve of it before I said anything. **

**Anyway, I will have the first chapter of the sequel to Death Wish up in about a week. Please don't hold me to it, though. School will be starting soon, so I have to get ready for that as well as write this, so hang tight. **

**See ya!**

**urcoolcarrie :)**


End file.
